Together
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: They've been meeting for the last few years at the same place, at the same time, doing the same thing. But one day it's all different...


**_Gwg: And this is what happens after you watch the Digimon movie atleast 10 times in a day..over and over..and then watch Digimon on tv..this will be a oneshot..unless I get enough reviews to continue it.  
  
--Together--_**

_**:Yolie's POV:**_  
  
_If my friends found out, they would kill me..This thing I've been doing..it's anything but ordinary...me and Ken, we've been sneaking out late at night and meeting eachother at the beach. We stay there as long as we can..and then, he kisses me goodbye, tells me that he loves me, and I say it back..and then we leave, before he turns the corner we throw one last look at eachother, a small smile on his face, and then we disappear from eachother's eyesite.  
  
It's always like that....Davis doesn't really like him...to be honest..he has a crush on me...but most of the others really like him.....we've been meeting eachother at the beach for the last few years and I'm the happiest that I've been in a long time. They all can see it, but I know that Kari knows better than anyone, because her and T.k. are going through the same thing. They love eachother so much, I remember when Ken told me about a conversation that he'd had with T.k.  
  
**:Flashback of T.k. and Ken in the Park,a few months back:**  
_  
T.k. sighed, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze as he stole glances at Ken everyonce in a while before he broke the silence. "Ken...I...I want to talk to you about Kari..." Ken looked over at his friend, wondering what was on his mind. "Sure, what about Kari?" Another deep breath from the blonde haired man beside him, and then, "I love her Ken...more than anything..Kari is my life, I live for her..." At this, T.k. gestured with his hands, making Ken scoot away from him alittle.  
  
"Ken..I..I want to be with her forever...I want to ask her to marry me...but...I really don't know how..." Ken looked over at T.k. and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "T.k.....I know you love Kari, it's in your eyes and it's in hers too...just ask her T.k...it doesn't matter when or where, because you love eachother..." T.k. nodded his head, chose his next words carefully, and then asked, "Is that how you feel about Yolie?"  
  
Ken turned to look back at his friend, suprised at the question, and then he sighed. Turning to look back out at the view, Ken sorted his thoughts before he replied, "T.k....I spoke from my heart just a moment ago.....from my feelings for Yolie..." T.k. snapped his fingers, a smile on his face. "I knew it! You two really love eachother Ken...so..when are you gonna pop the question to her?"  
  
Another sigh, and this one held pain, causing T.k. to look intently at Ken. "T.k...I don't think I'm ever going to ask her..." "But you love her, I know you do.." "Yeah, you're right T.k...I do love her...but I don't think I could give her the life she wants...the life she diserves." At this, T.k. stood up, looking down at Ken. "The life she wants is with you Ken, and as long as she's with you, she'll be happy..." And with that, he walked off, leaving his friend to his thoughts.  
  
_**:Yolie's POV:**  
  
It wasn't long after that day that T.k. proposed to Kari...they're getting married this autumn, but they're not the only ones. Mimi and Joe are also getting married, it's going to be a double wedding. Willis is coming in from America with Terriermon and Cocomon. We're also letting all the digimon attend...this is going to be something to explain to our parents...  
  
Well, I know they'll all be happy, and to be honest..I think that Matt and Tai have a thing for eachother, and I'm not the only one..the others notice too..I smile as I see Ken walking towards me, a smile on his handsome face....  
  
**:Present Day, Ken and Yolie at the beach, another nightly meeting:**_  
  
Ken sighed happily, this would be the night...this had to be the night. Smiling as he hovered over her, Ken looked deep into Yolie's eyes, leaning down, he planted another gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, the cover pooling down at his lower back as he pushed himself up on his hands so he was directly above her. Without breaking eye contact, Ken reached over to where his clothes were discarded and took a small box out of his pants pocket.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ken rolled over onto his side, bringing Yolie with him so she was laying on his side, facing him. "Yolie....I've loved you for many years now..and...I want to be with you for as long as I live," letting out his first breath, and taking another deep breath," Yolie...will you marry me?" Eyes shining with love, she watched as he opened the small black velvet box, inside was a diamond ring that had the crest for love carved into the diamond.  
  
To say the least, it took her breath away. She nodded, a few tears running down her cheeks as Ken slipped the ring onto her finger, taking her into his arms afterwards. "Ken! It's beautiful! I love you so much..." She mumbled the last part into his shoulder as he held her close to him. "I know Yolie...I love you too..." He replied, kissing her again as they made love long into the night.  
  
**_:Same place, a few hours later:_**  
  
As the sun started to rise, Ken and Yolie woke up in eachothers arms. Getting dressed, Ken put the blanket back in his bag as they stood up, Yolie watching Ken carefully. And like always, they kissed gently, Ken telling her that he loved her, and Yolie doing the same, and then they walked away, everything was the same, except that this time, they left together...

**_----------_**

**_Gwg: I really get to many ideas..can't even finish a story without getting another idea..Well anyways..I might continue this fic, never know..depends on the people and their reviews..so please review.._**

**_--Later--_**


End file.
